This invention relates in general to sewing machines and in particular to a new and useful sewing machine having an electronic control.
In a prior art machine of this kind, (U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,786) in every instance only a single symbol of a plurality of sewing symbols stored in a program storage is indicated in the display. This has the disadvantage that if the entire program is to be checked, the contents of the storage locations must be sequentially shifted through the single display element. Since always only a single sewing pattern is indicated in the display, a checking of the correct sequential arrangement of different patterns is very difficult.